


【10&23】A Guide To Love In The Universe（1.1）

by Heroine1882



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroine1882/pseuds/Heroine1882
Summary: 两个情绪废相互拯救彼此找回情绪的故事。我是话废，灵感来源于现实。
Relationships: Harry Kane&Christian Eriksen





	【10&23】A Guide To Love In The Universe（1.1）

**Author's Note:**

> 最近读《银河系搭车客指南》有些上头，昨晚的晚自习上因为天气太热而一直处于半梦半醒的状态，做了个极不真实又断断续续的梦，于是就有了这篇未完待续的莫名其妙的脑洞。

Chapter 1 You're not heaven sent

Part 1

埃里克森觉得这绝不是他的星际旅行的一个好的开始。  
他的机器人欧文告诉他，飞船的传送导航系统似乎出了点儿小问题，在空间穿梭时没有跳跃到他心心念念的、有着明媚阳光和沙滩的宜人的巴塞罗那，而是跳跃到了阴雨绵绵的伦敦城。  
随后更意想不到的事情就这么发生了——他飞船内的全部系统，除了他的小机器人外，全部停止了工作。  
“妈的，真倒霉。”欧文骂完也沉默下去。  
“看来这老东西需要修修了。”埃里克森翻了个白眼，用手撬开了舱门。  
他走下飞船四处张望，心想：“伦敦就伦敦吧，看起来好像也不是很烂。  
突然，他意识到自己貌似把飞船停在了别人家刚刚修剪过的草坪上——即使所有人，包括他自己都看不见（他在飞船外壳上涂了“海德”牌半吊子完全隐形涂料）。不远处有一栋房子，意味着这附近有地球生物。  
他轻轻按下手中控制器的一个按钮，隐形的飞船马上消失在空气里。就在这时，一辆汽车从拐角冲了出来，稳稳停在门前。从车上走下来一个生物，一头金色的毛发被雨水冲刷得看起来有些稀疏。那生物拎着一个大袋子走进院内。  
“这就是地球人吗……有点意思。”他轻手轻脚地跟了上去。

To be continued...

感谢看到这里的同学们，欢迎来捉虫💙


End file.
